A projector has a function that stores an adjustment value for an projecting image, such as a color mode value. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-74347 describes that plural sets of adjustment values are stored as parameter sets.
However, because the name for identifying each set of adjustment values is fixed in the method in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-74347, a user may overwrite or delete the adjustment values by mistake.
In order to solve the problem, a method may be considered that prompts a user to input arbitrary characters and stores it as an identification name in association with the corresponding adjustment value. However, the method requiring a user to input characters one after another may require time and trouble of the user.